Androgini Girlfriend
by domfemtamin
Summary: 3shoot! [Bangtan Boy's - YoonMin/MinYoon] Yoongi berdiri, memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celana denim robek-robeknya dengan keren. Lalu menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka untuk sebuah deal tentang 'pertukaran posisi'. Dan Jimin tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang Yoongi sembunyikan dibalik jaket gangsternya yang ia kenakan setiap hari –"Tidak buruk juga. Ayo berkelahi."
1. Chapter 1

**ANDROGINI GIRLFRIEND**

 **.**

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Park JImin x Min Yoongi

.

19 page; words 6,280

PG-17

Romance-Drama  
Alternative universe

.

 **Warn! for genderswitch chara. Boy x boys scene –Lime content. Lil bit mild language-Long-one-shoot. Lot of typo's. OOC. Plot twist – .**

 **Disclaimer: Tuhan YME; Big Hit Ent, mamak dan bapakenya Jiminten dan Agus beserta kawanananya. Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. pinjam nama saja, yha. Kalo ceritanya; plot alur dan idenya –ofc, mine. Plagiator ataupun yang curi-curi ide ini, seterah ajadah. Yang ngehukumkan bukan aing, ntar yang Maha Kuasa aja yang ngehukum key. Muehehe. –tapi gua tetep merhatiin loh plagiator. Hai. Nengok dong.**

.

.

 **ANDROGINI GIRLFRINED**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berjalan dengan riang dari dalam ruang kelasnya menuju kantin. Senyuman manisnya tak pernah luput dari wajahnya yang terbilang _cute_ untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh berbentuk lengkap dengan _enam kotak dewa_ diperutnya dan lengan yang berotot. Rambutnya dicat berwarna oranye segar, menambah kesan muda diwajahnya layaknya anak kisaran 15 tahun yang nyatanya ia sudah menginjak usia ke-22.

Senyuamnnya semakin besar kala matanya menemukan sosok manusia paling ia puja seumur hidupnya –tidak, selama ia menginjakan kakinya didunia perkuliahan. Jimin melambaikan tanganya, langkah berubah menjadi sebuah larian kecil yang mengguncang rambutnya hingga sedikit tersapu angin saking lembutnya.

"Taehyung _-ie_!" Jimin menyeru sambil kakinya melangkah semakin dekat. "Kenapa kau pesan makanan lebih dulu? Tidak ingin makan bersama?" ia bertanya dengan ekspresi sedih dibuat-buat, pantatnya yang terbalut celana jeans belel yang modis ia dudukan diatas kursi kantin yang berwarna putih. "Enak tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

Lelaki yang rambutnya acakadut dengan sedikit warna pudar dari ungu didepannya hanya terus mengunyah tanpa ada niatan ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin. Alih-alih ia malah menyuapkan lebih banyak burritos kedalam mulutnya yang sudah penuh dan berlaku seperti Jimin transparan, tak kelihatan –dia itu _Taehyung_ –lelaki super urakan tapi bangsatnya ia itu tampan. Begitulah opini Jimin sejak pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan Taehyung beberapa tahun lalu didepan kampus.

"Kebiasaan." Jimin menendang tulang kering Taehyung main-main, namun lelaki didepannya itu mengaduh sakit sampai beberapa makanan dimulutnya keluar dan berceceran diatas meja. Jimin lebih dulu berlari kearah kedai kantin guna menyelamatkan diri dari amukan singa bernama Kim Taehyung yang tampan dan gila –setidaknya lelaki itu memiliki sensualitas yang tinggi –Jimin mengakuinya, sungguh.

"Sialan kau, Park Jimin!" makinya dengan kesal, mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan membuatnya semakin berceceran kemeja dan sedikit darinya jatuh kebawah. "Awas kau!" ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Jimin yang terbahak dikedai kantin. Lalu melanjutkan acara makannya dengan umpatan yang ia tujukan pada Jimin.

.

"Bagaimana dengan dosen baru itu? Oke?" Jimin bertanya ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju kelas kedua mereka yang ternyata sama. Taehyung menguap, lalu menjawabnya dengan energy yang meluap akibat mengantuk. "Biasa. Membosankan. Ia mendongeng dan aku tertidur lalu aku dikeluarkan dari kelasnya dan aku tidur diatas atap. Ulangi saja setiap dia ada dijadwalku." Taehyung menggaruk rambutnya asal, lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sebatang permen untuk ia makan selama jam pelajaran ini.

Jimin menyikut lenganya, "Jangan begitu, _Tae_. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu tapi kau selalu mendapat hasil yang gemilang? Kau memang bajingan sial, _man_." Taehyung tertawa sekilas lalu merangkul Jimin, "Kau tahu tidak? Aku melakukannya sambil tertidur, itu artinya, itu adalah keberuntungan seorang yang tampan dan itu artinya, kau butuh menjadi seperti aku jika kau inginkan hal instan yang mudah." Taehyung menarik senyuman dibibirnya lalu menggasak rambut Jimin hingga lelaki bertubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tae –"

"Tae- _Hyung_!"

Mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan balutan cardigan hitam yang dalamnya dilapisi sebuah kaus v neck putih bergaris tipis. Ia tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dan dua gigi depanya yang besar seperti kelinci yang lucu.

Taehyung melepaskan kaitan tanganya pada pundak Jimin dan menghampiri seseorang itu dengan sedikit langkah yang dua kali lebih cepat lalu memeluk orang itu. Jimin tersentak kaget, matanya membola, dan bibirnya menganga saking kagetnya.

"Oh, aku lupa." Kata Taehyung. Ia membawa Jimin mendekat kearah orang tadi, kemudian membawa tangan Jimin menuju tangan orang itu dengan lembut. "Nah, silahkan berkenalan."

Jimin menelan rasa risaunya, lalu mencoba tersenyum dan menjabat tangan orang itu dengan riang, "Park Jimin, anak Management, semester 3. Salam kenal." Jimin menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama. Kulitnya putih bersih, sedikit chubby dan sepertinya pipinya kalah chubby dari lelaki didepannya ini –termasuk soal tinggi badanya. Bibirnya murni merah muda, matanya berkilau seperti intan permata dan aromanya begitu menguar manis. Jimin rasa lelaki ini _ada apa-apa_ dengan Taehyung _nya_.

"Jeon Jeongguk, kelas 3 highschool, jurusan musik. Salam kenal, Jimin- _hyung_?" ia tersenyum lucu, gigi kelincinya mencuat keluar kala ia menarik senyumnya semakin lebar. Matanya membentuk sabit yang cantik, matanya bahkan memancarkan cahaya magis yang membuatnya iri –hanya perasaan Jimin saja.

Taehyung melepaskan tautan tangan Jimin dari Jeongguk, lalu menautkan jari mereka dan memamerkannya pada Jimin dengan terang-terangan. Lengkap dengan senyuman bahagia seakan dunia merestui hubungan mereka ditengah mereka yang hidup berpasangan sesuai takdir. " _Dia pacarku_ –cantik bukan? Jangan menganga begitu, kau iri 'kan? Aku tahu, cepat carilah pacar, Jimin." Ia tertawa renyah, sungguh berubah dari Taehyung urakan yang malas bicara.

Jimin tertawa canggung, lalu menggasak rambut belakangnya dengan gerakan yang pura-pura, "Ya tentu saja aku akan cari! Jangan pamer begitu, dong! Dasar, mentang-mentang punya pacar kau jadi seenaknya menyindirku secara halus? Bajingan. Yasudah, kelihatannya kau akan bolos bersamanya, jadi aku masuk dulu, Profesor pasti sudah ada didalam. Bye." Jimin melambai sambil berjalan membelakangi mereka dan menghilang usai membelokan arah didepan.

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dari punggung Jimin menuju wajah Jeongguk yang kelihatan begitu menyilaukan bagi dua bola matanya. Ia menyampirkan lenganya pada bahu Jeongguk kemudian mengajaknya menjauh darisana untuk membuat waktu berduaan saja. tanpa percakapan apapun lagi, mereka sudah benar-benar menghilang dari area kampus dan terlihat dijalan depan kampusnya dengan kendaraan roda dua Taehyung dengan Jeongguk dikursi penumpang –menempel erat diperut Taehyung dan dagu yang menempel dipundak lelaki itu.

Jimin mengeratkan kepalan tanganya. Matanya panas dan dadanya sesak. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati yang sampai seperti ini, tidak pernah sama sekali. "Jadi itu pacarnya?" katanya dengan pilu. Tanganya naik kedepan wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, menggasak air matanya agar hilang. "Aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

Lalu ia meringkuk dikamar mandi sampai jam dinding menunjukan pukul empat sore dari pukul setengah dua siang. Dia meringkuk disana untuk merenung dan menangis. Membolos jam pelajaran Profesor kesukaannya demi menghilangkan perasaan sakit hati karena lelaki incarannya –Taehyung –memamerkan pacarnya –Jeongguk –didepan matanya tanpa basa-basi.

Itu sakit.

Dan Jimin berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak mengulanginya.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya itu hanyalah janji bualan yang anak labil ucapkan dikala mereka dibawah tekanan dan galau. Buktinya kali ini Jimin menjalin hubungan dengan senior yang terkenal karena kemahirannya mengolah si kulit bundar dilapangan. Namanya Jung Hoseok, dia gemar menamai dirinya dengan ' _Hope'_ karena ia menganggap dirinya membawa harapan dan terus berharap –ada makna dibalik maksud yang satu ini.

Awalnya hubungan mereka berjalan bagus. Banyak yang iri karena keduanya terlihat serasi. Jimin yang tampak charming dan Hoseok yang terlihat begitu charismatic ditengah keringatnya usai latihan sepak bola dilapangan dan Jimin dengan cekatan memberikannya handuk dan botol air mineral padanya kemudian lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu akan mengecup dahinya sayang dan melanjutkan kegiatanya sampai petang hari meninggi dengan oranyenya.

Begitu saja. setiap hari, setiap minggu dan itu semua berakhir ketika Hoseok menelpon Jimin malam hari diminggu mereka yang keempat. Hoseok berbicara pukul delapan malam lewat sambungan telepon pintarnya, meminta bertemu disebuah taman kota yang berada ditengah-tengah rumah mereka. Awalnya Jimin menolak karena sudah malam, tapi ia berubah dan menerimanya karena ia fikir, kapan lagi bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya selain dilapangan bola? Jadi Jimin mengenakan jaketnya dan pergi keluar untuk menemui Hoseok ditaman pusat.

Awalnya Jimin senang, namun melihat raut Hoseok yang berbeda, ia jadi merasakan hal tidak bagus akan terjadi sekarang juga.

"Mantanku, dia meneleponku kemarin malam."

Jimin menautkan alisnya bingung, dadanya bergemuruh ricuh karena risau, "Lalu kenapa?"

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya, lalu memasukan tanganya kedalam saku hoodie kelabunya yang bergambar tengkorak tersebut dengan gerakan yang menurut Jimin patut dicurigai. Entah kenapa. "Kau tahu kenapa aku senang mengumbar tentang nama lainku yang _'Hope'_ itu?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Itu karena aku selalu _berharap_."

Perasaan Jimin mulai tidak enak. Jangan-jangan –

"Mantanku, aku berharap dia kembali padaku dan, yah. Dia kembali sekarang."

Hancur sudah.

"Jadi aku ingin berbicara serius padamu tentang hal ini. Aku tahu itu sejak awal, tentang perasaanku padamu _hanya_ sebatas ini, rasa sayang tanpa judul cinta –maaf soal itu karena perasaan itu tidak bisa berbohong, ya jad –"

"Jadi kau ingin kita putus?"

" _Iye?_ "

Jimin menocba tersenyum sok tegar, "Ya aku bisa merasakannya. Lakukan saja, lagipula kita sama. Perasaan itu, bukan cinta. Jadi, bisa kita mulai berhenti mengenal satu sama lain?" Jimin berkata tanpa memandang wajah Hoseok lalu detik berikutnya dia membalikan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Hoseok dengan segumpal penyesalan dipundaknya.

Menyaksikan kepergian Jimin yang bahunya berguncang dengan hebat.

Tentu saja Jimin menangis. Siapa bilang hubungan yang sudah berjalan hampir sebulan tidak menggunakan hati? Siapa juga yang bilang jika ia tidak menyukai Hoseok? Mungkin dirinya sendiri. Bisa saja ia memaksa Hoseok untuk tinggal, tapi ia tidak suka cara itu jadi ia membiarkannya saja dan melepas semuanya.

Karena Jimin tahu, semua yang dipaksakan itu tidak akan berhasil dengan bagus.

.

.

.

Jimin semakin merubah pribadiannya yang ceria menjadi pemurung ulung. Wajahnya tergambar berawan-awan mendung yang bergumul diatas kepalanya, auranya begitu kelabu sampai terasa setiap saat Jimin bisa saja menumpahkan air matanya tanpa menunggu sebuah kejadian menyedihkan terjadi.

Ia menopang dagunya diatas meja kantin hari itu. Ditemani segelas lemonade, ia mencoba untuk merubah semuanya. Termasuk orientasinya untuk membantunya bangkit dan mendapatkan semuanya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Popularitasnya dikampus turun karena hubunganya dengan Hoseok kandas dan digosipkan jika Hoseok membuangnya karena bosan –sialan bukan? Padahal itu karena kesalah situasian –entahlah, bisa jadi begitu. Mantannya yang datang dan sesuatu yang baru buat Hoseok –Jimin –ia tukar dengan masa lalunya. Sial.

Jadi ia bertekad untuk bangkit dan berusaha pamer pada dua manusia yang membuatnya menangis akhir-akhir ini –tentu saja Taehyung dan Hoseok –lalu ia akan menertawakan mereka kala dua orang itu mencoba meraihnya dari bawah.

Ia bertekad, mencari teman kencan berupa gadis cantik atau lelaki manis nan mengemaskan atau bisa jadi semacam primadona kampus untuk dijadikannya kekasih atau sekedar teman satu malam. Jimin bisa melakukannya, tentu saja. badanya atletis, bukan? Ingat, Jimin punya _enam kotak dewa_ diperutnya dan sepasang lengan berotot yang kuat.

Maka hari itu, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerombolan gadis berpakaian modis dan mencoba peruntungan disana. menggoda mereka dan mencomot satu dari mereka untuk dijadikan bahan permainan atau sungguhan serius dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Hai, ladies?"

Mereka memperhatikan Jimin dengan senyum merekah mereka yang redup, salah seorang dari mereka menyahuti, "Park Jimin?" tanyanya dengan wajah cerah. Jimin mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan pundaknya pada sebuah pilar tinggi disebelahnya, "Yup. Itu aku." akunya dengan percaya diri. "Namamu?"

"Oh, aku Nara –Hong Nara. Aku satu semester dibawahmu, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ia tersenyum, begitupun Jimin. "Ada waktu malam nanti?" Jimin bertanya, sedikit merendahkan suaranya dari yang biasa.

Gadis itu menarik senyumanya, melipat tangannya lalu menatap Jimin dengan sorotan yang berbeda dari yang tadi –lebih, menantang? Mengejek? Entah. "Kufikir, jadwalku penuh. Maaf, aku rasanya tidak bisa terlalu lama bersitatap denganmu. Kau tahu kenapa?" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, menegakan tubuhnya dan terus menatap gadis didepanya itu dengan sedikit perasaan tak terima – _masa ditolak?_ Lalu ia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku dan menanti jawaban si gadis dengan was-was.

"Karena kau tidak macho –kau bahkan kalah dengan Hoseok yang pecicilan itu, maksudku, bukankah kau lebih atletis darinya? Kenapa pula kau yang jadi _bottomnya_?" gadis itu berbicara santai, tapi Jimin menangkapnya sebagai hinaan yang sungguh membuatnya mendidih. "Tidak perlu marah, itu adalah fakta. Aku sungguh tidak ingin bermalam denganmu, sudah pasti _milikmu itu kecil_. Hoho, duh, bicaraku mulai kotor. Sudah ya, sampai nanti." Lalu gadis itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jimin dengan serpihan perasaan sebalnya yang sudah nyaris meledak jika tidak ingat kodrat dan situasi.

"Sialan." Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengumpat saja lalu memutar arahnya menuju taman kampus dan memilih untuk berdiam diri sejenak dengan santai ditemani beberapa tanaman harum disana. relaksasi.

.

Jimin membuka kelopak matanya kala suara ribut yang tak jauh darinya semakin ramai terdengar. Pekikan melengking para gadis lebih tepatnya dan Jimin sungguhan benci suara pekikan macam betina seperti itu –mengganggu katanya.

Ia ingin tidur kembali, namun suara itu terlalu besar dan terlalu berisik pula untuk kembali merangkai mimpi indahnya bersama _Harry Styles_ atau mungkin juga dengan _Ariana Grande_? Keduanya juga boleh. Jimin bangkit, menggaruk rambutnya sementara matanya melirik sekitar, mencari sumber bising yang mengganggu tidurnya dan –gotcha. Ketemu.

"Apa-apaan kerumunan itu?" ia bergumam, lalu menguap. Menyambar tasnya lalu berjalan mendekat –tidak terlalu dekat, hanya naik kesebuah kursi taman lalu melihatnya darisana. Ia menggangguk paham, lalu mencibir, "Hanya karena seorang lelaki kurus ceking itu saja mereka berteriak –tidakah mereka harusnya memekik fangirl ketika melihatku topless?" ia mendengus lalu turun dan berjalan melewati gerombolan itu cuek bebek. Sedikit mendelik kesal karena kalah pamor.

Sepasang mata sipit memperhatikan gerakannya sampai Jimin menghilang dibalik persimpangan lorong. Ia menarik senyuman dinginya lalu menyampirkan jaketnya kepundak dan menyeret tasnya sambil berjalan menyusuri kampus tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan puja-puji dari sekian banyak gadis dan lelaki manis yang mengerubungi sedari tadi ia datang dan duduk santai di tangga.

Ia berjalan memutar dari arah jimin, namun ketika kakinya menginjak lantai sebuah ruangan, ia melihat Jimin. _Kebetulan_ , batinya menyeringai. Ia berjalan santai, menghampiri Jimin dengan wajahnya yang berlipat-lipat badmood. Jelas sekali ia marah karena apa. Tanpa ditanya jawabannya sudah tertera didahinya yang tersibak karena poninya terbang oleh angin.

"Yo." Sapanya.

Jimin mendelik, melengos tanpa niat menjawab sapaannya. Seseorang itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang, lalu ikut mendudukan diri dikursi kosong sebelah Jimin dan mulai mengajaknya bicara lagi. Menarik juga bertemu _satu jenis yang seperti ini_ , ia bersuara dalam hati. "Kau mengibarkan bendera perang transparan diantara kita, _man_?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Seharusnya kau itu mengikuti ospek, kenapa kau malah disini dan penuh penggemar, eh?"

Orang itu menyeringai, menampakan senyuman nakalnya kemudian mengedip kearah jimin sembari menyisir helai putihnya kebelakang dengan jari, "Tentu saja karena aku mempesona." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jimin, lalu meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan segenap perasaan dengki didadanya yang terlihat kembang-kempis.

Orang itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ternyata dia itu kurang peka." Komentarnya sambil terus berjalan keren dilorong, beberapa kali melambaikan tangan ketika bertemu satu-dua yang lumayan untuk dikecengi. Ia sempat menoleh lagi kebelakang, kemudian mendapat pelototan sinis Jimin yang terus menghantuinya.

Ia tidak takut.

Sama sekali.

Malah, ia seharusnya berterima kasih. Karena, sebegitu mudahnya membuat Jimin tersulut emosi.

.

.

Semakin hari, rasa sebalnya pada _orang itu_ semakin bertambah.

Ketika Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju manapun, pasti disitu ada orang itu. Berbincang ringan dengan beberapa orang gadis, bercanda gurau dan kadang sedikit mesra dengan beberapa selfie bersama dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Jimin sebal, ia malas melihatnya selalu ada disudut-sudut kampus –termasuk kamar mandi.

Tidak untuk buang air atau hajat –hanya menyandari didinding masuk kemudian bergaya sok keren dan sesekali menebar pesona pada beberapa penggemarnya atau sekedar gadis cantik yang semok atau sebagian lagi lelaki manis menggemaskan semacam Jimin namun lebih akut dan parah imutnya. Eluan pada orang itu semakin hari semakin menggunung dan begitupula rasa bencinya pada orang itu.

Dia sekarang berada dikamar mandi, syukur manusia itu tidak disini untuk nongkrong selayaknya di cafeteria. Jimin menurunkan resletingnya, bersiap melepaskan urinya dipispot sembari menguping pembicaran dua orang dibelakangnya.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa kita punya pangeran baru." Kata seseoang yang mengenakan pakaian kaus berwarna merah. "Kurasa dia cocok menyandang gelar itu, wajahnya mendukung dan fansnya banyak." Tambahnya lagi. Teman disebelahnya menggumam setuju, "Tapi tidakah dia terlalu kurus untuk ukuran lelaki tampang preman urakan itu? Swager mungkin?"

"Bisa jadi –dan oh, kau harus tahu! Park Jimin –"

Jimin memasang kuping jelas-jelas, " –dikabarkan dia tertarik pada Yoongi, loh!" kata si baju merah sambil sedikit terkekeh, "Kukira dia masih patah hati soal hubunganya yang kandas bersama Hoseok, rupaynya sudah bangkit dan mengincar Yoongi."

 _Oh, jadi namanya Yoongi, si orang songong itu._

"Kufikir dia hanya ingin namanya naik lagi saja, klasik –pacaran demi ikutan naik pamor." Sebelahnya nyeletuk sambil menekan tombol air dipispotnya lalu merapihkan sabuknya, "Benar tidak?" teman berbaju merahnya hanya mengedikan bahu, "Mana tahu aku." Katanya cuek lalu ikut menekan tombol ari.

Sebelum dua orang itu keluar, Jimin beranjak lebih dulu dan kakinya mengarah menuju Yoongi –si songong itu –dan bertekad menumpahkan semua perasaan bencinya sekarang juga. Kalau perlu, berkelahi juga tidak masalah. Toh dilihat dari postur tubuh mereka berdua, sudah bisa dilihat siapa pemenangnya – _tentu saja Jimin_. Si Yoongi itu 'kan krempeng dan Jimin atletis.

Ia menyeringai, kakinya melangkah maju mencari keberadaan Yoongi dengan genderang perang yang bergemuruh didadanya. "Bukan ide yang buruk."

.

.

Ya, _dia_ bernama Yoongi. Orang yang begitu Jimin benci dalam sekali lihat saja.

Gayanya mirip dengan preman. Sedikit lebih rapih dari gaya berpakainya si Taehyung. Warna rambutnya hijau mint yang pudar, nyaris putih. Wajahnya yang seputih salju terkesan dingin karena rautnya yang selalu lempeng –meskipun terkadang tersenyum, namun lumayan pelit untuk berbagi. Paling-paling, ia hanya menarik sudutnya sedikit lalu melambaikan tangan atau sekedar menganggukan kepalanya atau bahkan menaikan alisnya saja –dan parahnya para penggemar Yoongi langsung meleleh dengan sikapnya yang begitu. Tipikal Yoongi memang. Dingin tapi mempesona. Dan jangan lupkaan dua pasang mata runcingnya yang selalu menatap bosan orang dan selalu terlihat galak. –menurut Jimin sorot matanya itu terlihat mengejeknya. Jadi Jimin tidak menyukainya. Positif.

Sosok dingin yang memikat dan sulit dilepaskan dari pandangan. Orang itu selalu senang nongkrong ditangga manapun –entah tangga ingin naik kelantai atas atau tangga tribun ataumanapun. Yang penting tangga. Entah itu outdoor ataupun indoor.

Ia selalu senang mengemut permen gagang, mengunyah permen karet dan terkadang, hanya kadang-kadang saja, orang itu akan mengunyah beberapa potongan _ritter sport_ ataupun menyeruput minuman kaleng berupa soda ataupun sekedar rootbeer, jarang sekali. Lebih dominan mengemut permen batangan.

Ia sedang duduk seperti biasanya –menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok sambil kakinya menyampir santai dianak tangga dan mengkalim jika tangga ini sekarang adalah _kuasanya_. Beberapa anak ada yang memutar arah dan memilih menaiki tangga lain untuk naik kelantai atas lantaran Yoongi tengah menguasai tangga tersebut.

Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali, pikiranya melayang kembali kesaat ia bertemu dengan Jimin. Bibirnya membuat simpul tipis, ekspresi dan perlakuan yang Jimin berikan padanya sedikit membuatnya bersemangat datang kekampus –selain untuk tidur dan jajan, kini Yoongi punya aktifitas lain dikampus; membuat Jimin marah dan mungkin, sedikit atau banyak membuat laki-laki itu mencak-mencak kesal karena mengganggunya tiap hari seperti mimpi buruk dimalam hari.

Yoongi mengeluarkan permennya dari mulut dan memegangnya dengan jari, mengayun-ayunkan permen itu diudara bebas. "Jimin, ya?" ia bergumam, "Sepertinya rasa bencinya padaku mudah sekali meledak. Bahkan dalam sekali lihat dia sudah membenciku –sebegitu tampankah aku?" ia tertawa kecil, matanya yang tajam bagai sorot serigala menyipit sabit dengan lucunya. Yoongi hendak memejamkan matanya, permen ditanganya sudah kembali masuk kedalam mulutnya dan menggelembung disebelah kiri pipinya yang putih. Namun derap langkah tergesa-gesa membuatnya kembali membuka kelopaknya didetik yang sama.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis –sangat tipis, alih-alih ia memasang wajah malas dan bersuara, "Mau apa kemari? Kangen padaku, eh?" matanya memejam lagi, tapi ia tidak tidur. Jimin maju kearah Yoongi dengan langkah cepat, lalu tanganya menarik kerah _ham_ kotak-kota berwarna gradasi cokelatnya dengan kasar. Yoongi membuka matanya, wajahnya dengan Jimin begitu dekat sampai deru nafas panas Jimin yang berhembus berat menerpa kulit wajahnya yang dingin.

"Ayo berkelahi, _Yoongi_." Katanya penuh benci. Yoongi menyeringai, "Jadi kau sudah tahu namaku? Penasaran juga ternyata." Jimin mendecih, "Kaufikir namamu penting, hah?"

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh dengan mudah, semudah mendorong pintu dari plastik. Ia memandang Jimin yang menatapnya penuh benci dengan sorotan bak serigala siap melahap mangsanya bulat-bulat. Ia berhenti didepan Jimin, bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah muda pucat itu tersenyum meremeh, "Kau ingin berkelahi denganku? _Tidak malu_?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada mengejek, positif memprovokasi Jimin.

Lelaki atletis itu kembali mencengkram kerah baju Yoongi, sorotnya benar-benar benci. "Malu untuk apa, huh? Bajingan sepertimu sungguh tidak pernah membuatku malu!" Jimin berteriak, matanya menantang dua bola tajam Yoongi untuk balik menantangnya. "Ayo kita tunjukan siapa yang paling jantan diantara kita." Tambah Jimin lagi.

"Aku ingin kau mempertaruhkan sesuatu diperkelahian kita." Yoongi kembali melepaskan tangan Jimin dari pakaiannya, kemudian ia memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celana denim robek-robeknya dengan keren. Lalu ia menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka –karena Jimin terlihat sedikit lebih pendek darinya –Yoongi tersenyum, lebih mirip seringan seorang serigala, "Bagaimana jika kau jadi pacarku jika kau kalah? Dan jika aku yang kalah, aku akan merubah imej ku menjadi anak kolokan yang menjijikan dan membuat pamormu naik –bertukar posisi denganku. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabatan tanda setuju. Sengiran diwajahnya belum menghilang, alih-alih semakin lebar. Jimin membuat sengiran juga, sudah mengandai-andai ketika ia akan berdiri diatas dengan kemenangannya dari Yoongi, lalu menjabat tangan Yoongi tanda setuju, "Deal. Kutunggu malam nanti disini, diatap kampus. Jangan kabur, aku tahu kau akan melakukannya karena takut kalah dariku." Gurau Jimin sambil membalikan arahnya dengan senyum. Berfikir jika rencananya akan berjalan semulus paha _Saori Hara_.

Dan Jimin tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang Yoongi sembunyikan dibalik jaket gangsternya, dibalik semua _ham_ dan celana ekstra ketat yang ia kenakan setiap hari.

"Selamat berjuang – _untuk kekalahan_." Yoongi berbisik, lalu menyambar ranselnya yang penuh pin dan gantungan kepundaknya kemudian pergi darisana menuju luar. Bibirnya tidak pernah melunturkan senyumannya. Bahkan semua fans-nya langusng memekik girang penuh adorasi berlebihan ketika melihat raut Yoongi yang model seperti ini –murah senyum dan menampakkan sisi lembutnya. Termasuk berbicara dengan intonasi sopan dan tidak ketus seperti biasanya.

"ajakan Jimin membuatku benar-benar goodmood." Riangnya didalam hati.

.

.

Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang. Diatap kampus dengan ancang-ancang saling siap menyerang. Jimin melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, lalu berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang tampak santai diujung.

Jimin kembali mencengkram kerah baju Yoongi, "Ayo pukul aku." Ia memandangi wajah Yoongi, "Cepat."

Yoongi menyeringai, "Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal sebelum aku menghajarmu, Jimin." Ia mengangkat dagunya angkuh, lalu mencengkram dagu Jimin dengan sengiran seram dibelah bibir tipisnya, "Jangan lupa membaca doa."

"Jangan takut, Yoongi. Aku tipikal orang yang rajin ibadah, Tuhan tahu aku akan menang, tenang saja." Jimin menyeringai, melepaskan tangan Yoongi, kemudian beralih mengayunkan kepalan tanganya untuk menghantam rahang sebelah kanan Yoongi, tapi tangan orang berkulit putih bersih itu menghentikanya tepat sebelum kepalan tangan Jimin mendarat barang seinci dirahangnya. Yoongi membuat wajah datar, tanganya memelintir lengan Jimin hingga lelaki atletis itu memekik kesakitan.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku yang tadi. Kuberitahu padamu, aku ini pemenang lomba kejuaraan nasional taekwondo –sabuk hitam dan aku mahir muay thai dan juga aikido." Yoongi menekan lengan Jimin, menginjak punggung lelaki itu ketika ia berlutut dengan rintihan sakit. "Masih bisa berlagak sombong bisa menang dariku, eh?" Yoongi bersuara dicuping Jimin dengan nada rendah lengkap dengan hembusannya yang hangat.

Jimin bergidik, "Aku aka –"

"Jangan kaufikir karena kau atletis kau bisa menang – _kau itu lemah_." Lalu ia menghantam beberapa kali wajah dan perut Jimin dengan pukulannya yang sakit. Jimin mengerang sakit, berteriak hingga memintanya berhenti tanpa berniat membela dirinya. Yoongi menyeringai karena hal itu.

Ia berhenti memukuli Jimin, menarik dagu pemuda itu agar matanya membalas tatapan mata Yoongi yang penuh kemenangan. "Lengkapi taruhannya. Kalau tidak, kau akan kuperkosa." Yoongi berujar datar, lalu berlagak melucuti pakaian Jimin mulai dari sabuknya.

Jimin membola kaget, ia mencegah gerakan tangan Yoongi, "Aku melengkapinya! Apa-apaan tang –yah! Jauhkan tanganmu!"

.

.

.

Jadi mereka selalu bersama sejak itu. Dimana ada Yoongi maka disitu juga ada Jimin. Itu mutlak perintah Yoongi, dan selalu ada ancaman ketika Jimin membangkang dan menolak perintahnya. Lebih bisa disebut sebagai majikan dan babunya tapi Yoongi lebih senang menyebutnya dengan master dan peliharaannya. Jimin mendidih setiap kali Yoongi menyebutnya dengan _peliharaan_.

Bisa kemana-mana fikiran orang yang mendengarnya nanti 'kan?

Dalam waktu seminggu saja, mereka sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan seisi kampus. Mulai dari sesama mahasiwa sampai dosen bahkan sampai orang luar seperti satpam mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka yang sudah berkembang menjadi sepasang kekasih termasuk Hoseok dan Taehyung. Kedua orang itu mengetahui kabar jika Jimin tidak sendiri lagi.

Siang itu Yoongi sedang ada kelas, meskipun jadwalnya selalu tidur didalam kelas, paling tidak ia masuk dan hadir. Begitu kata Jimin saat Yoongi sempat mengomentari kebiasaan buruknya ketika berada didalam kelas. Karena Yoongi sedang ada jadwal, Jimin memilih untuk duduk sendirian di kantin, selain untuk menjernihkan fikiran dan hatinya yang panas karena ulah Yoongi yang banyak mau dan terlalu hobi untuk memerintahnya, ia juga terlalu lama tidak menikmati waktu sendiri. Rindu rasanya.

Ia memesan segelas jus jeruk dengan sepiring steak sirloin biasa. Melahapnya dalam diam ditengah omongan manusia disekitarnya tentang dirinya dan Yoongi. Banyak yang mendukung maka banyak juga yang menentangnya. Fans Yoongi adalah golongan yang terpecah karena beda komitmen tentang Yoongi harus bersama Jimin atau tidak.

Terlalu sibuk dengan fikiranya, Jimin tidak sadar jika Taehyung sudah berada didepannya dengan dua bungkus _extra-large double cheese_ burger kesukaanya lengkap dengan segelas besar rootbeer dan sebotol cola hitam. Ia membuka satu bungkus burgernya dan melapanya kala Jimin masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia mengetuk dahi Jimin, jengah juga lama-lama melihat Jimin melamun dan diabaikan oleh teman sendiri.

"Sej –"

"Sejak kau merubah letah steak itu daripiring menuju nampan." Taehyung menunjuk kearah piring Jimin, dan lelaki rambut oranye itu melotot kala menyadari jika perkataan Taehyung benar –steaknya pindah tempat karena terlalu asik bergerlung dipikirannya. "Belum lima menit." Kata Jimin santai lalu memindahkanya kembali kedalam piring dan memakannya usai dipotong kecil-kecil.

Taehyung mendecih, ia menyeruput colanya lalu bertanya, " _Man_ , benar kau pacaran dengan Yoongi?" tanya Taehyung dengan mulut yang penuh –kebiasaan seorang Kim Taehyung, berbicara sambil makan, "Sudah normal rupanya kau ini. Selamat bung." Lalu Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin dengan senyuman senang, sementara Jimin menautkan alisnya bingung, ia meletakan garpu dan pisaunya diatas piring, menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Apanya yang normal? Yoongi _'kan_ laki-laki, kau tidak lihat dadanya yang papan itu?" Jimin menaikan alisnya bingung. Apa Taehyung berubah jadi buta? Tidak bisa membedakan begitu.

Taehyung terbahak, nyaris saja tersedak burgernya kalau saja ia tidak buru-buru menenggak rootbeernya cepat-cepat. "Itu gayanya. Kau pacaran dengannya tak tahu kebiasaan berpakaiannya? Pacaran macam apa kalian ini?" ia mendengus, lalu kembali sibuk membuang lembaran tomat dari dalam tumpukan burgernya.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, tidak bisa mengerti –percaya. "Apa.. maksudmu?"

"Dia itu **perempuan**. _Min Yoongi, pacarmu_. Si Yoongi itu menyukai berpakaian ala anrogini, bosan menjadi cantik katanya lalu ia memangkas rambutnya, menindik seperti gangster, celana denim gembel dan dada dibebat rata; _menjadi lelaki_. Itu adalah Yoongi, si perempuan tampan kampus kita – _pacarmu_. Makanya seisi kampus heboh. Kau yang notabene _belok_ berubah _lurus_ dan berpacaran dengan gadis macho seperti Yoongi yang punya banyak penggemar –lelaki dan peremuan."

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, ia serasa _dibohongi_. "Dia.. perempuan?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Semuanya sudah tahu. Dia baru kembali dari luar negeri, dia murid pertukaran dua tahun lalu. Dia senior disini, kau dan aku lebih muda darinya." Taehyung berkata sambil terus mengunyah makananya, "Kau sungguhan tidak tahu soal ini?"

Jimin menggeleng, matanya panas dan dadanya naik turun memompa rongga dadanya dua kali lebih berat. "Dia bahkan berlagak seperti preman –menyuruhku ini itu, mendominasiku dan dia perempuan?" Jimin tertawa, miris. Dia didominasi oleh perempuan jadi-jadian seperti Yoongi? _Hellja_.

"Kau oke?" Taehyung bertanya khawatir, "Wajahmu memerah begitu, alergimu kambuh?"

Bukanya menjawab, Jimin malah mendorong kursinya dan melenggang dari sana dengan langkah besar-besar. Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia dan Yoongi akan bertengkar. Salah Yoongi juga tidak memberitahunya, atau bisa juga salah Jimin karena dia tidak sadar padahal jelas sekali jika Yoongi tidak punya buah adam dilehernya dan Taehyung saja bisa melihat garis feminism diwajahnya yang garang itu. Persis seperti serigala betina. Kenapa Jimin tidak menyadarinya?

Atau bisa jadi salahnya, salah Taehyung yang tidak memberitahu temanya itu jika Yoongi seorang perempuan.

.

Yoongi sedang bersantai ditangga taman lengkap dengan berkaleng-kaleng soda disampingnya. Suasanya sedang panas, sangat cocok untuk menenggak dinginya soda. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit, memandanginya seakan-akan matanya tak silau dengan terangnya mentari tengah hari.

"Aku sudah punya pacar." Katanya pelan. Ia tersenyum, "Aku bertemu denga _nya_ lagi. Aku berhasil bertemu _denganya lagi_." Ia mengangkat tanganya keatas, seakan menggenggam mentari dalam telapak tanganya yang kecil tersebut. "Tidak kusangka ia menyukaiku dengan rupaku yang _seperti_ ini." Ia beralih memandangi penampilannya, mengusap bagian dadanya yang serata papan. "Ternyata dia memang tidak menyadariku aslinya seperti apa." Ia mengedikan bahunya, lalu membaringkan tubuh kurusnya disalah satu anak tangga dengan lengan kirinya yang menutupi wajah putihnya dari sengatan mentari.

"Min Yoongi!"

Ia bangkit, menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat sosok Jimin berjalan cepat dengan wajah kesal mendekat kearahnya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan berlaku kalem seperti biasa. Ia menoleh begitu Jimin sudah mendekat kearahnya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau membohongiku!" ia mencengkram kerah baju Yoongi, "Kau membohongiku!" ia berteriak marah didepan wajah Yoongi yang datar, matanya sudah memerah marah. "Siapa yang membohongimu? Aku?" Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin, menyoroti mata Jimin dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Kau –kau perempuan!"

Yoongi masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan Jimin ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau perempuan! Kau bukan laki-laki!"

" _Memang_ , lalu kenapa? Kau keberatan? Lagipula memangnya kau tidak tahu, ya? Seluruh kampus sudah tahu jika aku ini androgini akut. Kau ingin marah pada keterlanjuran ini, huh? Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya, _Jim_. Dan sekarang kau kemari untuk apa? Ingin menghajarku karena aku bukan laki-laki? Lucu sekali." Yoongi terbahak, lalu menghampiri Jimin dan meletakan kepalan tangan Jimin tepat diwajahnya. "Ayo pukul aku. Tidak masalah."

Jimin menarik tanganya, menghempaskan tangan Yoongi kasar kemudian menatap Yoongi dengan sorotan benci lebih dari rasa bencinya dahulu. "Tidak usah. Taruhan kita selesai sampai disini. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Boleh."

Lalu mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa atau sekedar melirik satu sama lain. Seperti kesepakatan mereka saat ditaman waktu lalu, mereka berlaku seperti tak saling mengenal. Cuek bebek satu sama lain.

Tapi ketika hari menunjukan bulan kedua dari hari terakhir mereka bersama, Jimin diam-diam memperhatikan Yoongi yang melakukan harinya seperti biasa –datang, jajan dan tidur lalu diulang hingga hari berakhir. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, _kenapa jadi memperhatikan Yoongi?_ Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, memukul bahkan menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok saking tidak percaya dengan sisi lain didirinya yang _ternyata_ melirik Yoongi dengan cara yang berlawanan dengan otaknya yang mengatakan jika ia membenci gadis itu.

Ya, Yoongi seorang _gadis_.

Bahkan ketika mereka bertengkar soal itu, Yoongi tidak mengubah imjenya sama sekali. Alih-alih semakin tampan disetiap harinya dan Jimin membenci hal itu. Ia serasa kalah, dan ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu bahwa ia kalah tampan oleh seorang gadis. Dan parahnya, orang itu adalah Min Yoongi. Sial.

Malamnya, Jimin membuka kembali laptopnya setelah beberapa minggu ia tinggalkan tanpa sebab. Meraih earphonenya, ia memutar sebuah video asusila pedang dengan pedang karena ia rasa frustasi. Tapi setelah menyaksikannya –bahkan tidak sampai selesai, Jimin malah semakin pusing. Ada bisikan gaib yang menyuarakan jika ia harus memutar video yang lebih menantang –lubang bertemu pedang; video jorok yang normal.

Jimin menenggak liurnya, ini pertama kali semenjak ia menontonya ketika ia masih bersekolah menengah dulu. Bulunya meremang ketika video itu mulai, dan tubuhnya panas dingin. Matanya menajam begitu gamabr dilayarnya menampilkan sebuah kulit putih dan lekukan indah seorang perempuan. Jimin gelisah, bagian selatanya pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika durasi semakin jauh dan sensaninya semakin panas, Jimin mengeraskan suara audio dari video tersebut.

Artis panas dilayarnya begitu membuatnya enggan berpaling kelain arah. Sepintas ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya jemari dan kulit itu. Apakah milik gadis itu selembut kelihatanya, mengusap permukaan kulitnya dengan jari-jermarinya yang halus. Jimin bisa meriang jika begini. Tapi ai tidak bisa berhenti. Ini candu. Membayangkan jika ia yang ada diposisi sang lelaki, membuatnya terlena dan terus menyuruh gadis itu untuk melakukan lebih ketika ia bersuara dan Yoongi aka – **apa?** Yoongi?

"Ah tidak benar! Ini tidak benar!"

Jimin menutup laptopnya horror. Ia menggasak rambutnya frustasi, lalu beralih untuk berbaring diatas ranjangnya usai meletakan laptopnya kedalam tasnya dan menyimpanya ditempat terdalam agar ia susuah mengambilnya lagi. "Aku tidak akan pernah menonton **itu** lagi!"

.

.

Sepertinya hal yang lebih buruk datang daripada yang Jimin bayangkan kemarin. Ia memang sudah tidak membayangkan hal _iya-iya_ dengan Yoongi sebagai tokoh utamnaya bersama dengan dirinya. Tidak lagi. Tapi, sepertinya hal yang ini lebih parah.

Jimin mengarahkan ponselnya menuju objek bidikannya, lalu mengetukn layarnya untuk mengabadikan objek tersebut itu. Jimin menggigiti bibirnya, ia bahkan sampai melakukan hal paling konyol yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

 _Memfoto orang yang kau benci secara diam-diam_.

Ada apa dengan Jimin?

"Kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya?"

Jimin mengerang marah, "Jangan katakan hal itu sekarang, _Tae_. Merusak momen saja." ia mendecak marah, lalu kembali pada kegiatannya yang tadi namun ia mengerang frustasi kala objeknya sudah tidak ada, sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Gara-gara kau _dia_ hilang!" Jimin menyalak marah, ia memukul lengan temanya. Taehyung mengaduh sakit sambil tertawa, "Lebih baik kau utarakan saja –mulai ulang, reset. Jengah juga melihatmu menjadi stalker dalam kedok benci."

"Mana sudi." Ia mencebik.

"Kau akan kutertawakan sampai hal itu terjadi."

Jimin mendecak sebal, " .pernah."

"Kupegang janjimu itu, Park." Jimin mengibaskan tanganya, wajahnya berubah jadi malas, "Terserah kau saja, Kim."

.

.

Dan sepertinya Jimin menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Ia memutar langkahnya sore itu. Ia membatalkan janji makan malam bersama Taehyung dan Jeongguk demi melakukan _tugas negara_ terpenting dari sekedar negosiasi di Pyongyang. Ia masuk kekamar mandi, membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan gel rambut bermerk beserta sisir dan parfum mahal oleh-oleh Seokjin, sepupu cantiknya yang baru pulang dari Madrid bersama suaminya, si Namjoon.

Melakukan persiapan sebelum bertugas membuatnya kembali seperti pertama kali melakukan _tugas negara_ seperti ini ketika masa sekolah menengah pertamanya dahulu. Memalukan sekali. Jimin mengakuinya. Ia bahkan ingin meninju kaca kamar mandi saking sebalnya karena wajah merah mesem-mesemnya terlihat begitu jelas.

"Sialan." Umpatnya, tanganya mengepal. Ia menggasak rambutnya yang rapih menjadi acak-acakan, lalu memasukan semuanya kedalam tas lagi lalu keluar dari sana dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengumpat, entah pada siapa. Untuk dirinya sendirinya mungkin.

Ia memberhentikan langkahnya begitu sosok yang ia bicarakan dengan Taehyung tadi sedang asik duduk santai ditangga. Kesukaannya. _Kesukaan Yoongi_. Jimin mengepalkan tanganya, menghembuskan nafasnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya mantap kearah Yoongi.

"Ayo berkelahi."

Jimin bersuara ketika ia sudah berada dihadapan Yoongi. Gadis itu malah memperhatikannya dengan malas. Ia tidak menghadap kearah Jimin, tapi ia menjawab ajakan Jimin itu. alih-alih malah menguap dan membenahkan letak jaketnya untuk dia jadikan alas kepalanya untuk tidur.

"Kukira kita tidak saling kenal? Boleh, kau ingin berkelahi dimana?" Yoongi mejawab sembari menguap lagi, tanganya menggaruk rambutnya asal dan kemudian berancang-ancang ingin tidur. Jimin terlihat berfikir. Sekilas fikiran _iya-iya_ seperti video kemarin membayangi otaknya yang tiba-tiba macet begitu melihat perut putih dan datar Yoongi yang terpampang kala ia melakukan sedikit perergangan otot. Jimin menggigit bibirnya, lalu berlagak keren didetik berikutnya. Ia menyeringai ditengah kegugupannya sendiri.

"Ranjang." –Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang masih terduduk ditangga dengan wajah bingung yang terpintas lucu dibenak Jimin, dan Jimin menatapnya dengan wajah dan aura dominasinya yang kuat –entah kekuatan darimana, tapi Jimin sungguhan melakukan itu, berlagak mendominasi Yoongi. Jimin menaikan dagu Yoongi untuk bersitatap dengan iris cokelatnya yang terang. –"Jika aku menang maka kau **harus** jadi pacarku,dan jika kau yang menang, aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau bilang –homo pengecut yang mencintai _batangan_."

Yoongi menyeringai cantik ditengah pakaian serba hitamnya, ditengah bebatan ketat didadanya, ditengah pakaiannya yang ekstra manly dan beberapa tindik ditelinganya, Yoongi mengiyakan ajakan Jimin. Mengangguk singkat. "Tidak buruk juga. Ayo _berkelahi_."

Jimin membalasnya dengan seringaian kuat ala dominan, "Motel atau kamarku?" Yoongi berdiri, membuat Jimin mau tidak mau mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, "Tidak perlu jauh-jauh." Yoongi mengerling kearah parkiran, "Aku bawa mobil." Alis mata Jimin menaik satu, "Kau tidak masalah dengan keterbatasan tempat?"

"Asalkan kau berjanji tidak bergerak berlebihan."

Jimin tersenyum – _menyeringai_ , "Aku tidak ingin janji."

Jimin menarik pinggang Yoongi, entah insting darimana tapi gadis itu tidak menolak ataupun protes. Mereka bersitatap, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan tadi. Bedanya, kini bibir mereka sudah menempel dibibir satu sama lain. Memagut dan melumat bibir lawanya dengan tak mau kalah. Mereka terus mencumbui bibir satu sama lain dan cumbuan itu terus berlanjut sampai kaki mereka berjalan menuju parkiran kampus.

Semua yang melihat mereka terkejut bukan main. Termasuk Taehyung. Tapi lelaki itu cepat menggantinya dengan tawa sampai ia terbahak kala melihat Jimin tampak tak sabaran; tanganya merayap masuk lewat belakang pakaian Yoongi. Tergesa-gesa dan penasaran.

"Kau akan kutertawai sampai puas besok, Park Jimin."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YELLO!**

Felix in da house, yo! Im back, man!

Kembali dengan fanfik nista dengan konten anuanu emang paling dabes yekan /grins/ apalagi kupel minimini yang satu ini, yang bisa saling tukar posisi ehe gemas kadang mikirin tentang _siapa-yang-ditindih-dan-menindih_ diantara our swagger sugar Min Yoongi dan our cutiepie muscle Park Jimin, ehe :']

So, guys! Senang rasanya kalo kalian meninggalkan jejak dikotak review buat pangeran pengemis cinta ini, ehe :'] bahagia bisa bacain respon dan pendapat kalian tentang fanfik ini /tsaah/

And, see you next time, puddin!

With [extra] love,

felixjedisson


	2. Chapter 2

Awalnya Yoongi tidak begitu senang memperhatikan sekitar. Ia hanya harus berangkat kekampus untuk sekolah dan mendapatkan beasiswa kemudian terbang keluar negeri lewat pertukaran mahasiswa. Lumayan juga. Ia bukan anak orang miskin, keluarganya cukup berada. Bahkan di ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas tahun kemarin, ayahnya yang pulang dari Jepang menghadiahkannya sebuah unit mobil mini cooper untuknya. Ibunya menghadiahkannya dua buah tas Prada dan sebuah tas merk Channel. Bagaimana bisa barang mahal itu dari keluarga yang miskin?

Bisa saja. Jackpot selalu ada dimana-mana 'kan. Tapi sungguh, Yoongi berasal dari keluarga berada yang sungguh berada. Kekayaan sudah melingkupinya sejak kecil. Kakeknya pengusaha tambang, neneknya seorang desainer yang namanya masih kondang meskipun sudah tiada dan digantikan oleh bibinya. Dan kini ia merasakan semua tapi ia terlalu lelah.

Akibat dari kekayaan dan kebiasaan para orang berada, menjodohkan anak mereka satu per satu dan meraih peruntungan dari sana karena alasan bisnis yang tersirat. Yoongi lelah. Jadi hari itu, ia tidak pulang. Ia malas bertemu dengan ibunya yang pasti akan memaksanya berdandan untuk makan malam bersama salah satu koleganya atau kolega ayahnya. Jengah sekali setiap hari harus melakukan itu.

Terpaksa senyum dan berlaku manis demi pencitraan kedua orang tuanya. Sama sekali _bukan_ diri Yoongi.

.

 **Androgini Girlfriend**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi  
Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

[T+]

 **AU! Romance-drama**  
 **warn! genderswitch for Min Yoongi, implied boyslove, typos**  
.

Merupakan prequel dari Androgini Girlfriend. Bagi yang belum baca, silahkan dibaca terlebih dahulu.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME; Big Hit Ent, mamak dan bapakenya Jiminten dan Agus beserta kawanananya. Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. pinjam nama saja, yha. Kalo ceritanya; plot alur dan idenya –ofc, _**mine**_.

.

.

.

Gadis itu masuk kedalam bar. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah kemari, sama sekali. Dan ini adalah kali pertamanya masuk kedunia malam. Tempat muda-mudi berkumpul bersama hasrat malamnya yang tersendat karena beberapa hal. Yoongi duduk dikursi tinggi, duduk didepan meja bartender yang memandanginya dengan senyum. "Ingin pesan sesuatu, Nona?" tanya bartender itu.

Yoongi memeperhatikannya sebentar, ia mengikat rambut panjang sebahunya yang berwarna cokelat kayu dengan kuncirannya yang berpita warna navy. "Sarankan aku sebuah minuman rendah alkohol –tanpa alkohol kalau ada." Ia bersuara agak keras, dentangan musik dibelakangnya membuatnya harus berteriak untuk berbicara.

"Mocktail?"

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak tahu itu apa, beralkohol atau tidak? Jika tidak berikan aku satu yang namanya Mocktail itu." bartender itu mengangguk, "Tanpa alkohol. Rasa sakarinya manis, mirip seperti kau minum sirup di kafetaria." Kata bartender itu ramah. Ia meracik minuman yang dipesan Yoongi lalu menyodorkan kedepan gadis itu setelah selesai.

"Rasakan, itu enak. Cocok untuk orang yang baru pertama kali datang kemari –dan cocok sekali dengan yang manis persis sepertimu."

Yoongi mengernyit, "Bagaimana kau tahu –dan terimakasih pujianmu yang menjijikan itu." ia memutar matanya malas.

"Well, sudah banyak yang seperti kau. Aku sudah sepuluh tahun bekerja disini dan sudah banyak pula yang datang kemari sepertimu –meminta minuman tanpa alkohol karena tak bisa menolelirnya atau hanya sekedar tak mau menyicipi minuman keras itu." ia tersenyum, menyodorkan tanganya kepada Yoongi.

"Namaku Seokmin, kau siapa?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Untuk apa kau tahu namaku?"

"Wah, kau gadis yang dingin ternyata." Seokmin –bartender –berlagak sakit hati dengan ekspresinya yang dibuat sedih tapi kemudian ia kembali merubah wajahnya jadi ceria. Yoongi memutar matanya malas, ia bertemu seorang yang kelebihan endorphin –sejenis dengan kekasih adiknya, Jihoon. Atau jangan-jangan, lelaki bartender itu adalah teman pacarnya Jihoon?

Tidak perdulilah.

Ia meraih kaki panjang gelas didepannya, mengarahkan gelas itu kebibirnya yang tak dipoles apapun. Cairan berwarna biru itu terlihat begitu kontras dengan minuman lain yang orang disekitarnya tenggak. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan memilih untuk menenggaknya.

"Manis." Ia mendecap rasanya sembari matanya mengitari bar dengan gerakan lamban. Terasa begitu detil memperhatikan isinya. Dari ujung keujung. Sudut kesudut. Ia melihat semuanya dan melupakan masalah tentang perjodohan yang kedua orang tuanya buat. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya dibagasi mobil usai melepas baterainya dan kartunya.

Kepalanya pusing mengingat itu. bersuara manis, berperilaku manis. Menjijikan. itu sama sekali **bukan** Yoongi. Ia hanya terlalu sayang pada orang tuanya itu sehingga menurutinya sampai ia menginjak usia yang ke 22 tahun. Tapi kini ia sudah 23 tahun, saatnya ia untuk memilih jalanya sendiri.

Ia mengusap rambutnya, menariknya sedikit karena merasa pusing. Jika saja menolak ajakan orang tuanya semudah menolak sebuah suruhan anak bawang, pasti dia tidak perlu berlari dan masuk kedalam bar seperti ini. "Aku harus apa." Gumamnya.

Detik berikutnya, ia merasa risih. Yoongi menarik dirinya, berlari kearah toilet dan masuk kedalamnya tanpa cepat-cepat. Kandung kemihnya sudah terasa penuh. Ia masuk kedalam sebuah bilik, melepas celana jeans hitam selututnya dan duduk dikloset. Ia mendesah lega, kemudian berdiri dan menaikan celananya lagi. Ketika tanganya ingin menarik knop pintu, sebuah suara membekukan gerakannya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang penisku!" katanya menyalak galak, lalu suara decakan terdengar nyaring. Seorang lainya tertawa dalam, suaranya yang berat teredam sesuatu. Telinga Yoongi memerah, begitu pula dengan wajahnya. "Sialan, mereka sesama lelaki?" Ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana –ingin memanjat untuk lompat keluar juga tidak bisa, dua orang itu berdiri didepan pintu seakan-akan dia berdua adalah yang punya kamar mandi.

Yoongi mengesah malas, "Sampai kapan mereka akan disitu?" ia mendecak, duduk diatas kloset yang ditutup sambil menunggu dengan jenuh. Tak kunjung berhenti tapi malah semakin lama dan rasanya Yoongi ingin bergerak keluar –eh? Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja. Ia mendecak, baru saja ia ingin meraih knop, suara seorang lelaki terdengar, suaranya tampak berbeda.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa banyak suara lelaki dikamar mandi perempuan ngomong-ngmong?"

"Kenapa kalian melakukannya disini?" lelaki yang baru datang itu bersuara, "Kalian tidak tahu tempat sekali, tidak ada uang untuk menyewa kamar ya?" orang itu mendambahkan.

"Jangan mengomentari kami, _Jim_. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" salah seorang dari dua yang sedang berlaku yang iya-iya bertanya, kemudian ia membuat suara-suara berat yang sungguh membuat Yoongi ingin mengenakan earphone dengan volume penuh. "Aku kemari untuk menjemput seseorang disini." Katanya.

Dua orang itu berdengung bingung, "Siapa? Daritadi aku tidak melihat siapapun disini?" suara yang lebih alto terdengar, ia sedikit menjerit ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Jangan digigit keras-keras, bodoh!" omlenya. Tapi mereka masih tetap melakukannya tanpa niat menjeda sebentar.

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Jim itu mendecak sebal, "Kalian jika ingin pakai kamar mandi itu, lihat-lihat. Kalian pakai kamar mandi perempuan, tahu!?" lelaki itu berteriak, memisahkan dua orang itu dna Yoongi bisa melihatnya dari bayangan mereka dari bawah pintu biliknya. _Jadi mereka salah masuk?_ Yoongi sedikit mengatai dua orang itu.

"Cepat keluar!" bentak orang yang dipanggil Jim tadi. Dua orang lainya mendecak malas, enggan rasanya menuruti perintah orang itu. "Untuk apa!? Kau jika iri cari saja yang lainya, sana!" bentak orang satunya masih asik dengan cumbuannya.

Orang bernama Jim itu mendorong keduanya keluar dengan paksa, "Jangan salah masuk paling tidak, keparat! Liaht-lihat sebelum kau masuk!" Ia berteriak, tapi orang yang lainya itu ikut berteriak, "Kau sendiri juga salah masuk! Sadar diri, Jimin!"

 _Oh, namanya Jimin._

Yoongi juga mengangguk, "Untuk apa dia masih disini? Seharusnya dia ikutan keluar." Ia berkata dalam hati sambil melipat tanganya didepan dadanya. "Cepatlah keluar, aku –"

"Aku ada perlu dengan seseorang yang ada disini."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya.

 _Dia tahu?_

"Jangan gila _, Jim_. Disana hanya ada aku dan Myungho!" Jimin mendecak, menutup pintu kamar mandi kemudian mendesah lega. Suara teriakan temanya terdengar mengamuk dari luar tapi ia tidak perduli. Ia berjalan kearah bilik nomor dua. Menarik knopnya namun terkunci.

"Buka saja, mereka sudah pergi."

 _Jadi dia sungguhan tahu aku disini?_

Yoongi menelan ludahnya, "Kau tahu aku disini?"

"Ya, cepatlah keluar. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini."

"Yasudah keluar saja kalau begitu."

Jimin mendecak, "Kau bisa disergap oleh orang tadi bersama temanya jika kau keluar sendirian. Kau dengar sendiri tadi mereka sedang apa, bukan?" ia masih berbicara dari luar pintu. Kemudian Yoongi memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintu itu dan menampakan wajah seseorang yang asing baginya begitu pintu berwarna putih tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya.

 _Lumayan_. Yoongi menarik simpulnya tipis, sungguh tipis. Kemudian ia beralih menuju wastafel, membasuh wajahnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi kepada orang bernama Jimin itu. tapi lelaki itu masih tetap disana. "Kenapa masih disitu?" Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Menunggumu, tentu saja."

Yoongi memutas matanya malas, "Aku bisa keluar sendiri. Sana, gih." Ia menggusah lelaki itu, kemudian mengelap wajahnya dengan tissue yang ada disisi kanan tembok wastafel. "San –"

"Kan sudah kubilang, nanti kau diapa-apakan oleh temanku yang tadi. Lagipula aku sudah khawatir sejak pertama aku melihatmu masuk kamar mandi." Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, matanya menyipit penuh selidik dan tuduh, "Kau menguntitku!?" Lelaki itu tergelak, "Untuk apa? Cepat keluar, kau membuat seseorang yang penting untukku menunggu, kau tahu? Cepat, atau ingin kuseret?"

Yoongi mendecak, kemudian menuruti lelaki itu. "Bawel." Katanya judes.

Lelaki itu berlagak cuek, kemudian menarik pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya. Membawa mereka keluar, kembali kehiruk-pikuk bar yang berisik penuh musik penuh beat yang panas. Lelaki itu berjalan dekat dengan Yoongi, dan Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak menginjak lelaki itu kala ia tidak sengaja melihat lelaki itu mendaratkan tanganya dipinggangnya dengan santai.

"Hanya menjagamu. Itu saja."

Yoongi mendecak, "Alasan."

"Untuk apa alasan? Aku serius, kok. Lagi pula, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, aku menyelamatkamu dari gerombolan dipojok sana yang menunggumu keluar untuk disergap dan dibawa kekamar ramai-ramai. Kau mau _digilir_ memangnya?"

Yoongi buru-buru menggeleng, "Ya, terserahmu."

Sampai ditempatnya yang pertama, meja bartender, Yoongi duduk disana dan berpisah dengan Jimin. Lelaki itu langsung menghilang ketika Yoongi mendudukan pantatnya diatas kursi tinggi itu. gadis itu mengedikan bahunya tak tahu, kemudian ia kembali memesan minuman yang sama –mocktail –kemudian menyesapnya sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

Matanya membola ketika melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sedikit – _menyakitkan_?

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali menyesap manisnya mocktail tanpa mau menoleh lagi kearah yang tadi. Ia mengepalkan tanganya, kadang memukul-mukul meja secara tak beraturan hingga membuat bartender tadi menopang dagunya didepan Yoongi dengan tampang bingung.

"Hei, Nona judes, kenapa kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Katanya ketus.

Seokmin –bartender tadi –mencebik, "Kau patah hati karena pria yang tadi mengantarmu kesini?"

"Jangan mengada-ngada."

"Kau terbaca sekali sih? Judes sekali tapi seperti buku terbuka." Seokmin diberi delikan marah dari dua mata tajam Yoongi, kemudian gadis itu menghela nafasnya, "Dia itu siapa?" Yoongi mengedikan dagunya untuk mengerling tempat dimana Jimin berada bersama seorang pria.

Seokmin mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Yoongi, kemudian tersenyum. "Namanya Jimin, ia salah satu orang yang kadang berkunjung jika sedang mendapat pacar baru. Dan itu pacarnya, kau shock ya? Kau suka denganya?" Yoongi memberikan delikan marah sekali lagi, "Bicara macam-macam sekali lagi kumakan kau!" Seokmin terkekeh, "Bahagia sekali bisa dimakan seorang gadis judes sepertimu, Nona."

"Sialan kau."

Seokmin pergi menuju belakang panrty bar. Yoongi membuat rautnya semakin malas ketika ia melihat Jimin mendekat kearahnya, duduk disebelahnya. Parah. Yoongi meraih gelasnya, mengenggaknya seakan-akan itu adalah air mineral yang dingin. Ia mencoba mengabaikan Jimin, tapi ekor matanya sering kali mencuri-curi pandang ketika lelaki itu memanggil bartender dan menyesap minumannya.

Jimin menoleh, "Apa lihat-lihat? Kau suka padaku?"

"Ge er." Yoongi ingin muntah rasanya, ternyata orang yang menarik perhatianya itu orang yang besar percaya diri. Ia kembali menenggak mocktailnya sampai tandas, kemudian memanggil bartender dan memesan sebotol whisky. Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa ia memesan itu.

Jimin bersiul, "Ingin bersenang-senang?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Yoongi menuangkan isi botol itu kedalam gelas beling ukuran kecil kemudian memperhatikan gelas itu lamat-lamat. Jimin menaikan alisnya, mengantisipasi apa yang akan gadis didepannya itu lakukan. "Kenapa tidak kau minum? Apakah rasanya jadi enak dengan kau perhatikan saja?" Yoongi mendelik, ia memelototi Jimin dengan matanya yang sipit. "Ini juga ingin kuminum." Katanya ketus, kemudian ia berancang-ancang ingin meminum, Jimin masih memperhatikannya. Ketika gadis itu menenggak gelas itu dalam sekali shot –

" –UHUK!"

Jimin terbahak. Gadis itu menumpahkan keluar cairan berbau itu dari dalam mulutnya dan mengotori pakaian bagian atasnya. Ia bergidik jijik, kemudian membuat raut kesal dan memelototi Jimin dengan horor. "Apa lihat-lihat!?"

"Kalau tidak bisa minum, kenapa masih melakukannya?"

"Apa –"

"Cerewet sekali kau ini." Jimin melepas jaketnya, menyampirkannya kebahu Yoongi dan meninggalkannya usai menyuruh gadis itu cepat pulang. Yoongi menjedotkan kepalanya keatas meja, merutuki kebodohannya yang sungguhan bodoh tak ketulungan. Ia menarik kepalanya dari meja, merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan dompet.

"Bisa aku minta bill-nya?"

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari sana, pergi kearah parkiran untuk kembali pulang kerumah. Sekarang sudah pukul satu dini hari waktu korea. Orang tuanya pasti sudah menyebar banyak anak buahnya untuk mencarinya. _Tidak peduli_ , begitulah kata Yoongi dalam hati.

Ia membuka pintunya lalu masuk kedalam kursi kemudi. Melepaskan jaket Jimin kemudian menyampirkannya dikursi sampingnya. Yoongi mulai memanaskan mobilnya, memutar kemudinya dan mobilnya mulai keluar dari area parkir bar dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya yang lumayam cukup jauh.

Ia melirik kearah jaket Jimin, kearah saku jaketnya. Ada sebuah kertas putih yang terlihat menyembul dari dalamnya. Yoongi mengulurkan tangan satunya untuk mengambil kertas itu dan satunya lagi tetap fokus pada kemudi. Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, "Surat izin telat.."

".. Universitas Seoul?"

Yoongi menggigit kertasnya, gemas. "Dia satu kampus denganku." Yoongi memutar otaknya, kemudian tersenyum ketika sebuah ide cemerlang lewat dengan begitu dewanya. "Ada gunanya juga dia memberikanku jaketnya –meskipun tidak mahal, berguna setidaknya." Ia tersenyum, kemudian menekan klakson mobilnya ketika ia sudah sampai didepan gerbang besar rumahnya.

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku, kau darimana saja? sudah jam berapa sekarang, Yoongi?" baru masuk selangkah, ibunya sudah bersuara dari arah tangga. Wajahnya yang tertutup dengan masker warna hijau terpanjang dan membuat Yoongi ingin tertawa. –hulk, begitulah yang Yoongi bayangkan saat ini. "Jawab aku Yoongi."

Yoongi mendesah malas, "Dari kaf –"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang ibu katakan padamu sore tadi, huh? Sudah kubilangkan padamu untuk pergi makan malam bersama keluarga dari Yang Seolheon? Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan ibu? Bagaimana jika nant –"

"Aku sudah besar. Aku sudah punya pacar. Jangan menjodohkan aku dengan siapapun lagi, aku punya jalanku sendiri, oke. Jangan menentangku, Ibu. Aku sudah 23 tahun, Ya Tuhan. Aku bukan anak remaja lagi, aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri. Jadi, biarkan aku –"

"Tidak, Yoongi kau tidak bisa sepe –"

"Yoongi sudah besar, dia benar." Ayahnya datang dari arah belakang, "Katakan, siapa pacarmu?" ayahnya duduk disofa, mengajak kedua orang itu untuk ikut duduk juga. "Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

Yoongi memutar otak, "Dua bulan." Jawabnya mantap, "Tapi kami sudah serius, jangan khawatir. Biarkan aku pilih yang menurutku baik untuku, jangan paksa aku lagi untuk cari yang sesuai standar kalian." Yoongi memperingati, "Akan kukenalkan beberapa hari kedepan, tunggu saja."

Lalu ia melenggang keatas, kekamarnya. " –oh iya." Yoongi memberhentikan langkahnya, "Besok aku ingin kesalon, merubah imej. Dan Namanya Park Jimin, dia bisa dipercaya."

Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan senyuman yang tercetak diwajahnya yang selalu terlihat judes. Kedua orang tuanya tampak bingung, _tidak biasanya_.

.

Jika Yoongi tidak bisa menggapai perhatian Jimin karena dia perempuan, itu bukan masalah. Itu bagus. Sudah lama ia ingin mencoba _hal ini_. Ia tidak terlau terkejut ketika mengetahui jika Jimin adalah lelaki dengan orientasi yang belok. Sama sekali tidak. Ia cukup paham tentang hal itu dan sekarang 2016, bukan hal mustahil lagi untuk _kaum pelangi_ itu mulai bertambah banyak disekitaran mereka yang hetero.

Yoongi membuka lemarinya, mengeluarkan sebuah koper besar yang sudah ia simpan lumayan lama. Ia membukanya, menemukan berlapis-lapis baju laki-laki beserta celananya. Aksesoris, tindik dan labret, ada juga didalamnya. Yoongi mengulas senyum, ia berjalan mendeka kemeja riasnya, menarik laci dan menemukan sebuah bebat yang ia simpan sejak kelas tiga sekolah akhir.

"Menjadi _gadis berbatang_ tidak masalah juga." Ia menyeringai, membuat wajah tampan dengan tampangnya yang terlihat dingin dan jutek. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah daya tarik lain dari yang biasanya lelaki murah senyum populer. Lagipula, kampusnya juga tidak terlalu mengenalinya selain prestasinya jadi bukan masalah untuk mengganti imej sekarang.

Ia meraih jaket Jimin, meletakannya dalam lemari terdalam.

"Kukembalikan saat kita sudah bersama. Sampai jumpa lagi, Jimin."

Jika Jimin tidak suka perempuan, tidak masalah. Karena Yoongi bisa menjadi seorang lelaki untuknya, atau menjadi apapun untuknya.

Ini kali pertamanya Yoongi tertarik pada seseorang.

Kali pertamanya berhadapan dengan lelaki yang menyimpang, itu tidak masalah. Yoongi bisa mengatasinya semudah mengatasi permasalahan tersulit yang pernah ada disoal fisikanya. Yoongi mampu membuat Jimin berlari kearahnya meskipun butuh proses yang sulit.

Ia tahu resikonya, ia tahu akibatnya.

Jika ini cara yang terbaik, kenapa tidak dicoba?

Biarpun nanti ia tidak bisa kembali dengan rupa yang mirip bidadari lagi, ia tidak masalah. Berpakaian semacam ini adalah impiannya –apalagi menghadapi orang semacam Jimin merupakan sesuatu tantangan baginya, itu bukanlah persoalan serius.

Dia akan menjadi dirinya. _Min Yoongi sungguhan_.

Tanpa sikap manis basa-basi, tanpa dress dan riasan khas perempuan.

Ini dia, _Min Yoongi_.

Gadis tomboy, urakan yang senang sesukanya. Gaya belajarnya akan berubah, semua kebiasaannya akan berubah seiring dirinya yang sesungguhnya akan ia tunjukan kepublik. Ia tersenyum lagi, memperhatikan kertas tadi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tunggu aku, _Jim_."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YELLO!**

Felix in da house, yo! Im back, yogs!

Memberikan prequel dari cerita sebelumnya. Jadi, paham dong gimana bisa Yoongi jadi sebegitu machonya sementara dia itu cewek –sebetulnya ini diangkat dari kisah nyata seseorang _–gapentil ah –_ ehe.

So, don't forget for review, gays! Seneng rasanya bisa baca dan tau respon, pendapat kalian terhadap fanfik yang aing buat ini, ehe :

So, see u next time, Puddin sekalian

With [extra] love,  
Felixjjedisson


	3. Chapter 3

[ **Androgini Girlfriend** ]

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi  
Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

 **[T+]**

AU! Romance-drama  
 _ **warn!**_ genderswitch for Min Yoongi, implied boyslove, typos

.

Merupakan part ke-3 sekaligus end dari Androgini Girlfriend. Bagi yang belum baca, silahkan dibaca terlebih dahulu part-1 dan 2nya jika berkenan.

Karakter yang ditulis disini bukan punya saya kecuali plot dan cerita. If you don't like it; karakter, pairing atau ide cerita ini, bisa exit aja.

Enjoy it.

.

.

[ **Epilouge part A** ]

.

Jimin terus menyesapi potongan leher Yoongi yang bebas dari sehelai benang apapun. Mengigitinya seakan-akan jika ia berhenti barang sedetik, kulit itu akan berubah menjadi abu. Lidahnya bermain, menemani gigi untuk melukis sebuah tanda pada putihnya leher Yoongi yang harumnya mirip susu vanilla yang manis –sungguh bertolak belakang dengan tampangnya yang garang.

Yoongi mengacak rambut Jimin, menjambaknya kemudian menekannya, meminta perlakuan lebih. Pinggulnya berada diatas paha Jimin yang hanya tertutup boxer hitam dan bajunya sudah lepas entah kemana. Sementara Yoongi nyaris telanjang –masih ada bra tanpa busa yang terbuat dari katun yang lembut, bagian bawahnya masih tertutup rapih dengan celana dalam berwarna krem kalem yang dibuat dari bahan tebal –Jimin menyayangkan hal itu, karena sebuah _hutan lebat_ tidak bisa ia lihat dari luarnya.

" _Jim_ ," suaranya parau, frustasi. Jemari panjangnya meremat rambut Jimin lebih erat, pinggulnya bergerak resah dan membuat Jimin semakin memanas ditempat. "Terlalu lama.. _Jim!_ " Untainya putus asa. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, bibir Jimin menyapu lehernya begitu buas. Tanganya bermain didua bokongnya, meremas dan memukul ringan.

Jimin terkekeh, memutar posisi dan menindih Yoongi. Menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi lembut, tangnya mengusap sisi paha sebelah kanan Yoongi dan menyampirkannya kepinggang Jimin, menyuruh gadis kurus itu untuk melingkari pinggang si lelaki, pinggang Jimin. "Gesek saja dengan dengkulmu kalau kau mau." Bisik Jimin, lidahnya menelusuri garis rahang Yoongi dengan gerakan lambat, membuat Yoongi menahan desahannya yang benar-benar sexy diindera pendengaran Jimin.

"Tidak usah diberi tahu, aku juga akan melakukannya tanpa perlu kau suruh." Katanya dengan ketus, bibirnya cemberut dan matanya menajam lucu seperti serigala betina yang merajuk. Ia menjambak Jimin, kemudian tangannya beralih pada dada bidang lelaki itu dan memainkan putingnya dengan nakal. Memelintir adalah kesukaan Yoongi. Sementara kakinya sibuk menggesekan permukaannya dengan gundukan Jimin yang menggelembung dari balik boxernya. Yoongi tersenyum, Jimin menggeram diceruk lehernya.

"Suka?"

Jimin menggeram, tanganya naik dari paha menuju pinggang ramping Yoongi, meremasnya sensual."Buka –cepat."

Yoongi terkekeh, kemudian bangkit dan melakukan yang diperintahkan Jimin tanpa basa-basi lagi. Mungkin punya Jimin tidak besar seperti yang Yoongi tidak sengaja lihat di video porno punya temannya, tapi untuk kondisi seperti ini, sudah lumayan. Yoongi meraihnya, menggenggamnya dalam tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menjalar menuju bongkahan Jimin yang begitu membal.

"Apa yang kau sentuh, Yoongi!?" Jimin berseru sedikit tidak suka, "Jauhan tanganmu dari –"

"Jangn sok menolak, kau sangat suka dimanja seperti ini bukan? Nikmati saja." Yoongi menyeringai dari bawah, Jimin melihatnya dengan remangan bulu yang membuatnya terbakar. Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya menuju selangkangan Jimin, kemudian menciumi _v line_ lelaki itu dengan tarikan bibir yang seperti dislowmotion –begitu lambat dan Jimin tak sabaran. Tanganya memegang kepala kecil Yoongi sebagai tumpuan, menekannya kala ia kepayang dengan perlakukan gadisnya itu.

Gadis itu berusaha menggenggam bongkahan belakang Jimin, namun ia tidak bisa –telapak tangannya tak sebesar lelaki, jadi dia tidak bisa. Ia beralih kebagian depan Jimin dan bermain dengan pedang lelaki itu sebentar.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dari bawah, "Kau ingin kuapakan milikmu ini?"

"Apapun yang enak –tapi jangan digigit." Jimin membalas, wajahnya merona. Yoongi terkekeh lucu, ternyata Jimin masihlah tipikal _Uke_ ketika dimanja seperti ini. Sungguhan, Yoongi tidak tahan. Jadi, ia memasukan kepala pedang itu kedalam mulutnya. Cukup untuk mulutnya, meskipun sedikit ada yang tidak tertampung tapi okelah, _sizenya oke_ untuk ukuran mulutnya yang minimalis.

Jimin mendesis dari atas, sedikit menekan pinggulnya ketika Yoongi semakin memasukannya kedalam tenggorokannya. Jimin semakin panas kala Yoongi mengeluarkan miliknya dengan tiba-tiba dan memasukannya kembali dengan cara yang sama berualng-ulang. Kesukaan Jimin, dan hebatnya Yoongi tahu dengan sendirinya.

Kepalanya maju-mundur, bibirnya memaju sedikit dan berubah menjadi merah merekah dari merah muda, keringatnya membasahi dahinya sampai turun kerleher putihnya. Jimin bisa melihat belahan Yoongi yang terpampang dari branya yang turun karena posisinya. Biarpun tidak sebesar milik _Hitomi Tanaka_ , tapi ini sudah lumayan daripada tidak sama sekali.

Sebelah tangan Yoongi bermain dibuah zakar Jimin, mengurutnya dan kadang meremasnya gemas. Jimin akan melenguh keenakan dan menekan kepala Yoongi lebih dalam dan akibatnya, Yoongi tersedak dan memukul bokong Jimin keras-keras sampai terdengar tepukan nyaring dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang lumayan kentara.

"Sakit, _Jim_!" protesnya, "Tidak akan kukulum lagi kalau begitu." Yoongi ngambek, melepas tautan tanganya dari penis Jimin dan membalikan tubunya. Ia pura-pura memakai bajunya lagi, namun Jimin menahannya dan kembali membalikan tubunya, "Maaf –maaf sungguh, itu kelepasan dan hei, itu salahmu sendiri tadi, mencoba _deep throath_ , sudah tahu itu i-tu,.."

Yoongi menunggu, tapi ia masih menunjukan wajah malas yang sungguhan sensual. Peluhnya masih penuh dari dahi sampai dadanya. Ingat, Yoongi hanya pakai bra beserta celana dalamnya saja. "Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan." Jimin bersuara, memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan menempelkan miliknya pada punggung telanjang Yoongi yang terasa lembut meskipun berkeringat. "Kau ingin berhenti diseperempat-jalan memangnya?"

"Tidak –tapi janji, jangan menyogokan _nya_ dalam-dalam?"

Jimin mengangguk diceruk leher Yoongi, "Janji."

Yoongi tersenyum cerah.

.

"Jimin, balikan tubuhmu."

Jimin mengernyit, "Untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya!" Yoongi membentak dari arah belakang, kemudian mencubit pinggang Jimin kala lelaki itu tidak mau menurutinya. "Cepat!"

"Kenapa –iya iya! Ini aku ingin berbalik!" Jimin menurut kala Yoongi tiba-tiba saja meraih sebuah pisau lipat dari laci –takut tiba-tiba nanti Yoongi khilaf dan memutilasinya hanya karena tidak ingin menuruti keinginnanya. Tidak lucu 'kan mati saat _iya-iya_. Bahkan belum _iya-iya_.

Jadi Jimin berbalik –menungging, memamerkan dua bongkahan pantatnya lengkap dengan pemandangan _pintu masuk_ Jimin beserta buah zakar dan penisnya yang memerah dan menegang. Jimin mendengus, wajahnya merona parah, "Sudah puas?"

Yoongi mengangguk lucu, "Ya!" katanya dengan gembira.

Gadis itu mendekat, menempelkan hidungnya pada belah bokong Jimin sebelah kiri, tanganya sibuk dengan penis Jimin dan satunya lagi sibuk dengan payudaranya yang masih terbalut bra. Jimin semakin resah, "H-hei, apa yang kau l-lakukan?"

Yoongi hanya menggumam tak jelas, bibirnya asik menciumi bokong Jimin dan tanganya sibuk meremas dan memijat batanganya lembut. Jimin memejamkan matanya, terlalu nikmat –begitu. Ia menggigit jemarinya sebagai pelampiasan –kebiasaan ketika dahulu ia didominasi dan sialnya, ia didominasi lagi dan parahnya, kini didominasi oleh seorang gadis. Itu artinya, ia sungguhan lemah. Sial.

Jimin sungguh tidak kuat. Lubangnya berkedut-kedut, dan Yoongi semakin bahagia kala melihat pintu masuk Jimin memerah. Ia meletakan jarinya disana –menekan-nekan kerutannya dan kemudian, memasukan satu jarinya usai ia baluri dengan ludahnya.

"Akh! Si –yah! Kau apa-apaan!?" Jimin menyalak, wajahnya yang sudah merah makin memerah dan Yoongi suka itu. "Seharusnya kau yang aku masuk –he-hentik –ahh!" Jimin mendesah, tepat setelah Yoongi menekan _sweetspot_ Jimin dalam waktu singkat. Yoongi meremas penis lelaki itu dan bibirnya berlaih menggigiti belah pantat Jimin yang seksi. Ia mendengar jika Jimin mendesah frustasi, kemudian ia merasa _miliknya_ juga basah, jadi ia merapatkan area _nya_ dan semakin gencar mengerjai Jimin.

"Hentikan disana gadis curang he –ahh! Cu –aahh!" Jimin tersentak, gadis itu ikut memasukan miliknya kedalam mulut kecil si gadis, kemudian mengeluar-masukannya tanpa tempo yang seirama dengan tusukan jemari telunjuk kurusnya didalam anal Jimin. Sementara mata Jimin menangkap jika jemari sebelah kanan gadis itu tengah mengusap-usap area vitalnya yang kelihatannya basa. Jimin menyeringai, waktunya bermain sudah tiba.

Jimin bangkit, terdengar suara ' _plop'_ yang nyaring dari mulut Yoongi ketika Jimin melepas kontaknya dengan cepat. Yooni hendak protes tapi Jimin menghentikannya dengan gerakan cepat. Ia menindih Yoongi dan memulai serangan balasan untuk gadis satu ini.

"Kau, ada dikungkunganku sekarang. Melawan, aku akan menekannya dalam-dalam." Ancamnya seram, tanganya sudah beralih untuk menurukan celana dalam Yoongi dan mengikatnya dibetis –nampak seksi jika dibiarkan dibetis kurusnya yang indah –kata Jimin, dan jangan bilang-bilang Yoongi. "Persiapkan dirimu." Jimin menyeringai, bibirnya ia bawa dari tulang selangka Yoongi menuju belahan dadanya yang berwarna begitu putiih dan Jimin akan menodainya dengan tanda ungu-kebiruannya yang indah.

"Ahh." Yoongi mendesah, lepas. "Tanganmu, _Jim_." Ia mengapit tangan Jimin diantara pahanya, tapi Jimin tidak berhenti disitu, ia menggerakan jarinya sampai _tak sengaja_ menyenggol klitoris gadis itu yang membuatnya menggelinjang dan merapatkan lingkaran kakinya dipinggang Jimin. Lelaki itu tersenyum senang, "Suka, eh?" ia berbisik, Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Helaian rambut pendek berwarna mintnya bergerak embut, ada sedikit yang menempel karena keringat dan –oh, wajahnya. _Deabak_ , wajahnya benar-benar mengalihkan dunia Jimin.

Sungguh seperti bukan Min Yoongi yang selalu lempeng dan gemar menyalak galak seperti nenek-nenek sembelit yang biasa hidup tanpa senyum diwajahnya seumur hidup.

"Indah sekali –cantik. Min Yoongi, _kekasihku_." Puji Jimin tulus. Yoongi hanya menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya didada lelaki itu dan meremas bokong Jimin saking malunya dipuji.

 _Ah, lucunya_.

Jimin melebarkan paha gadis itu, "Jangan takut. Jika aku terlalu keras, hantam saja kepalaku, jagal pakai apa saja –asal jangan menjagalnya pakai pisau, oke?" Yoongi mengangguk pasrah, tanganya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajah memerahnya, terlalu malu dilihat dengan keadaan bugil begini. "Jangan ditutupi, pelit sekali pada pacar sendiri." Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Nah, begitu lebih baik apalagi kalau –"

Jimin melepaskan bra Yoongi dan membuangnya asal. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi, " –dadamu ikut dipamerkan dan –astaga, aku sungguhan jatuh cinta pada seorang _lelaki bervagina_ ini." Jimin terkekeh sedikit, wajah Yoongi sungguhan memerah parah. Dan ia memeluk gadisnya itu sebentar, mengecup dahinya dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat penenang yang ampuh –ancaman.

"Jagal kepalaku sampai aku me –"

"Tsk, d-dasar cerewet." Yoongi terbata, mencoba mempersingkat waktu gugupnya dengan terus berforeplay ria dan mulai masuk kedalam permainan sesungguhnya. "Keburu aku tidak mood lagi, nih." Ancamnya sungguh-sungguh, dan Jimin segera menyentil puting gadisnya main-main kemudian beralih pada sajian utama dari si Yoongi diselatannya.

Matanya memandangi daerah itu lamat-lamat, mengaguminya dalam diam –pertama kalinya bagi Jimin, melihat yang seperti ini selain milik batangan yang ia jumpai. _Rimbun,_ dan merah jambu. Indah. Jimin kehabisan kata-kata dan wajahnya mendekat untuk menyesapnya barang sekali.

Yoongi melenguh parah, jemari kakinya menekuk frustasi. Jari-jari tanganya ia gigiti dan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas sprei ataupun sarung bantal yang ia gunakan. Wajahnya memerah dan mataya memejam merasakan kenikmatan tersebut. Lirih suara Yoongi sungguh membakar gairah yang semakin bertambah pada Jimin. Jadi lelaki itu menjilat liangnya kemudian beralih untuk ronde sebenarnya.

Ia memposisikan Yoongi dengan benar; meletakan kedua kaki langsing Yoongi dipundaknya, kemudian dirinya mengukung Yoongi dengan tanganya yang selalu siap untuk mencengkram pinggul ramping gadisnya kapanpun ia rasa perlu tekanan lain. "Kumulai sekarang." Katanya dengan lembut, Yoongi memeluk leher Jimin antisipasi, bibirnya ia gigit gemas.

Dan ketika benda tumpul itu menembus perbodenya, Yoongi memekik histeris.

"Tenang. Rileks," ia berbisik ditelinga Yoongi, pinggulnya menekan secara pelan demi menjejalkannya kedalam liang peranakan Yoongi yang ketat, basah serta panas. Jimin mendesah puas, rasanya fantastis. Ia belum pernah menjadi top, apalagi dengan perempuan. Dan apalagi perempuan itu adalah jenis yang seperti Yoongi. Sungguh keajaiban. "Jangan diketatkan, Yoongi – _yatuhan_! Kubilang ja –"

"Makanya bergerak!"

 _Oh, sudah tidak sakit rupanya. Cepat juga._

Jadi Jimin memulai permainan mereka sekarang. Tidak terduga-duga, Yoongi begitu melekat denganya dan wow, Jimin menyetubuhi betina yang begitu _erat_.

"Ahn –Jim, _sialan_!" Yoongi meremat bahu Jimin begitu erat, ini pertama kali baginya dan Jimin sungguh tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali. Tapi beginilah membuat cinta yang Yoongi dengar dari orang-orang. Ceroboh dan tak sabaran; penuh gerakan tiba-tiba dan lepas control –tapi hey, Jimin sudah berpengalaman tentang _tusuk-menusuk_ , seharusnya dia bisa memilah mana _tusukan_ yang lembut dan mana tusukan yang mestinya ditumbuk untuk bagian _ending_.

Yoongi mengerutkan jari-jari kakinya semakin resah. Ranjang dengan sprei acak-acakan itu berderit semakin nyaring dan suara aduan kulit semakin terdengr jelas. Deru nafas Jimin yang terdengar berlomba bersama dengan nafas Yoongi yang memburu.

" _Sedikit lagi_ " batin Yoongi, ia merasakan gelombang itu semakin dekat dan Jimin menyahutinya dengan mempercepat temponya dan semakin beringas. Menggigit leher dan dada Yoongi disana-sini, meremas paha-pinggul-dada Yoongi dengan serampangan dan meninggalkan berkas kentara yang hilang tidak dengan waktu singkat.

"Ahh – _damn_ , Yoongi yes –ahh _fuvk_ you!" Jimin menggeram, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yoongi dan semakin gencar mencari pintu menuju surga. Nafasnya semakin terengah dan Yoongi semakin resah, tanganya kelabakan mencari pegangan, dadanya naik-turun tidak terkontrol dan Jimin sumpah ingin mati begitu melihat pemandangan wajah surgawi Min Yoongi yang menyerupai wajah dewi Amor.

Memabukan dan sial, Jimin ingin datang sekarang.

"Didalam Jim –akh! Shit, yah –h!" Yoongi merancau, meremat rambut lelakinya dengan erat dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Jimin memejamkan matanya _," ini dia."_ Batinya menyeringai. Ia semakin menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang cepat dan _dalam_. Yoongi nyaris menangis jika tidak segera menggigit bibirnya.

Sedikit lagi mereka akan tiba dan bertemu dengan putihnya surga eden tapi –

– _ **[Only fools fall for you only fools ]**_

Yoongi mendekap leher Jimin erat dan Jimin menggenggam pinggul Yoongi tak kalah erat dan menumbukannya semakin _dalam_. Tapi –

– _ **[Only fools fall for you only fools ]**_

Ponsel milik Jimin terus-menerus berdering tanpa henti dan membuat Yoongi kesal. Jadi gadis itu mendorong Jimin, matanya menyalak marah, "Kenapa kau tidak matikan ponselmu, brengsek!?" positif, betinanya kesal sampai keubun-ubun. Jimin hanya menganga, begitu terlihat pongah, " _Anu_ –tadi senior ku bilang akan menghubungiku jika ada sesuatu tentang kelas –"

– _ **[Only fools fall for you only fools ]**_

"Angkat sekarang dan cepat selesaikan masalkahmu dengan itu dan _ini_." Terdengar mutlak dan Jimin mematuhinya tanpa syarat.

Jimin meraih ponselnya dan menyahuti sambungan tersebut, "Sunbae, ada apa?" matanya melirik Yoongi yang masih mengangkang dibawahnya dengan raut kesal dan menyelidik. "Iye-iye, aku fikir aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk kesana –ya aku ada urusan sekarang – _ah_? Apakah sepen –yah! Yoongi kau mau apa!?" gadis itu menyambar ponsel Jimin dengan raut kesal, jengah menunggu –meskipun terhitung tidak lama.

"Jangan ganggu Jimin untuk sekarang atau duapuluh empat jam kedepan, jika kau masih kepala batu, lebih baik kau kuhajar sampai gegar otak, bajingan pengganggu." Lalu gadis sangar itu mematikan sambungannya dan melempar ponsel Jimin kesembarang tempat. Jimin melotot tak percaya, "Apa yang baru saja kau lempar, gadis galak!?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Yoongi menajamkan pandangannya kearah Jimin, "Siapa dia?" Jimin mendengus frustasi, "Demi Tuhan, Yoongi! Dia senior ku, dan kau baru saja memarahinya seperti betina gila gagal kawin!"

"Memang!" salak Yoongi dengan raut memerah marah. "Lalu apa ini!? _Kering, lagi_? Kufikir senior gilamu itu akan berhenti mengusikmu; _Jimin-ah, Jiminie_ –brengsek menjijikan, Mati saja sana!" Yoongi bangkit, memakai pakainnya dengan lekas lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Jimin tanpa sepatah kata apapun selain bantingan pintu dengan keras.

Jimin melihat kawannya yang melengkung kebawah, alu berdecak sebal dan meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. " _wah –_ benar-benar betina gagal kawin. Aish, ngambek saja terus!" lalu ia memakai pakaiannya lagi, melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk mengejar Yoongi yang ia tidak tahu pergi kemana.

.

.

To be continued

hey ho, this is felix

but ya arthurjoon sekarang wkwk

jadi, boong deng bilang 3shoot doang wkwk gak cukup ternyata

duh makasih banget sama kalian :') i love u all

sampe ketemu di last chapter ya gays.

.

.

 _arthurjoon_


End file.
